Libby's Aunt
by Semine Midnight
Summary: The Adventures of Libby White, Holly's niece. She's be a Mary Sue if not for her amazing levels of annoying prowess. This is HollyFoaly fluffy goodness, don't read if you hate the pairing or are angsty.
1. Libby's Aunt

**Disclaimer thingy: I own the following story, but aside form that, only Libby White (Libby is Holly's niece...she's a few centuires younger...and in accounting) is mine. Too bad. I'd give them a good home. **

**The song is "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne...I changed the lyrics to suit my needs.**

**Roll it, Louie!  
**

**

* * *

**

Foaly waited outside the council room, his front left hoof pawing the ground as he waited for his friend Libby White to come out. He needed to talk to the accountant on a matter she had brought up quite a long time ago. Foaly was rather nervous.

And hungry.

**Libby's aunt has got it goin' on  
Libby's aunt has got it goin' on**

Most of Libby came out, but her head was still in the room.

"Uh huh," she was saying, "right…I completely agree…okay, enjoy your weekend... yes…okay…buh-bye." Libby pulled her head out a snapped the door shut. "Leeches! They're all leeches!" the elf suddenly exclaimed, and collapsed against the door, her eyes closed.

"Oh," she said, opening her eyes again, "hello, Foaly. What can I do for you?"

"How was the presentation?" Foaly asked, buying himself some time.

"It went as smoothly as a jagged diamond mountain ridge covered in needles, nails, screws, Brillo pads, thumbtacks, and the scrapings from the bottom of casserole dishes. But the important thing is that it is over for another three months. And I think I may have persuaded them to extend the budget slightly in the Records, Arsenal, and Technology department."

"Ooo…sweet."

"Key words: I think. But if you get it, don't spend it all in one place."

"Yes, mom. I need to talk to about something rather…eh… 'sensitive.'" Libby grew suspicious.

"Yeah, okay. Meet me on the steps in four minutes; I know a place where we can get something to drink."

"Right," Foaly said, "meet you then."

**Libby's aunt has got it goin' on  
Libby's aunt has got it goin' on**

Foaly met Libby ten minutes after they had arranged.

"Sorry," the centaur apologized, "his majesty the commander held me back for a little bit."

"Jeez, did he make you clap erasers too?" Libby asked, raising an eyebrow and leading her friend toward a café.

"He looked like he wanted to."

**Libby, I'll talk to you when I'm done with Sool.  
Oh, and by the way, your presentation was cool.**

"How's Holly?" Foaly asked casually. Libby perked up at her aunt's name.

"Oh, she's okay…kinda bummed not to be working in the LEP anymore, but she and Mulch have their hands full already."

"Right…right. Is this the place?"

"Uh-huh. It's cute, isn't it?"

"It looks…like a dilapidated land pimple."

"You're always so critical. Come on in, Captain Paranoia."

**Did your aunt get back from her business trip?  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? **

After their orders were placed, Libby looked at Foaly expectantly.

"Soooo…" she said, "are you going to tell me or what?"

"Umm…do you remember that offer you made me…-50?- years ago?"

"No. What was it about?"

"Um…about…mumblemumblemumbleHolly."

"What?"

**You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see**

"Excuse me," the teenage waiter said briskly. "Your iced tea," he said, placing the tall beverage in front of Libby, "and your carrot juice," he added, placing down Foaly's drink.

"What did you say?" Libby asked around her straw.

"That you… would or would not set me up with a person I may or may not be interested in, who is possibly or possibly not related to you in any way shape or form."

**  
Libby's aunt has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Libby, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Libby's aunt**

"Man, you're outta whack today. You're not sarcastic, snippy, annoying, or even (d), all of the above? Okay, okay," Libby amended, seeing her friend's irritated face. "'Would or would not' means definitely would, 'may or may not be interested in' means definitely interested **_a lot_**, and 'who is possibly or possibly not related to me in any way shape or form' means related to me. Sooo…."

Suddenly Libby's eyes grew wide, and Foaly felt himself turn red.

"You don't," she whispered, grinning. Foaly nodded slightly, and Libby gasped. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This is really funny! I can't believe you swung that way! Wow!"

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about!"

"MY DAD! YOU WANT ME TO SET YOU UP WITH MY DAD!" Libby exclaimed, collapsing onto the table in a fit of laughter, pounded her fist against the wood

**Libby's aunt has got it goin' on  
Libby's aunt has got it goin' on**

"Are you crazy?" Foaly asked, then noticed the people staring. He pointed behind his hand to the elf and mouthed the word, "Drugs."

Libby eventually wore herself out.

"No!" Foaly then said. "Holly! I want you to set me up with Holly!"

"Hah! Knew it," Libby said, instantly picking her head up.

"Wait…what?"

"I said I knew it. You were always making eyes at her, and she back, and you say each other's names like it was a prayer. Barf me a river, my friend."

"Well, if you knew, why did you say I was talking about your father?"

"Two reasons: one, to get you to admit you like my aunt, and two: to see the look on your face! It was priceless, really!"

**Libby, do you remember when I fixed your CPU?  
Your aunt snuck up, and poked my back and yelled "boo!"**

**I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
And the way she said, "You missed a jack over there" **

"Okay, so are you going to help me or not?" Foaly asked, starting to get annoyed that he had ever brought Holly's feather-brained niece into this at all.

"Yes, I'll help. But first, I need to ask a few questions."

"All…right. Go ahead."

"Number one: If you should some how find yourself in my aunt's bed, will you leave her directly after the sex?"

"Excuse me?" Foaly asked, blushing harder than ever.

"Answer the question."

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Number two: Why do you like my aunt, and do you love her?"

**And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since there's no one else, your aunt could use a guy like me**

"Er…I like her because she's one of the few, the proud, the annoyed that I have made friends with, because she's intelligent, fearless, witty, loyal, kind, and pretty. And I don't know if I love her, but I think I do."

"Good answer. Now, last question: what will you pay me for my services?"

"You are crazy! I'm not paying you for this! I'm calling on a favor that you promised me half a century ago!"

**Libby's aunt has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Libby, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Libby's aunt**

"Fine…gosh! Meanie."

"Hey, if you didn't want me to call on the favor, you shouldn't have offered it in the first place."

"Point. But let me give you fair warning," Libby said, leaning in, "my aunt doesn't take shit from anybody. If you cross her, she will find a way to get you back. And when she's done, I'll get revenge too. One guy cheated on her once…and one guy only. He now has a cruchball racket permanently stuck up his ass. I like you, so I'm telling you now: treat her well, and you two will be perfect together."

"Right: treat the fairy I've got a huge crush on well, and I get both a female I can relate to _and_ a racket-free backend."

"Precisely."

"I'm all for it if you are," Foaly said, sticking out his hand. Libby gripped his hand and pumped his arm up and down at a vigorous pace.

**Libby's aunt has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Libby can't you see you're just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but **

**I'm in love with **

Five minutes later, Libby had left the café and was walking to her aunt's house with a spring in her step.

'Step one,' she thought, 'call Dad and demand my fifty bucks…'

**I'm in love with Libby's aunt

* * *

**

**Okay, a little OOC, but dernit, I'm tired and needed a story before my head exploded.**

**Review, please! **


	2. Libby's Brownie

**Yay! The continuing adventures of Libby White.  
**

**Roll it, Louie!

* * *

**Libby White stared hard at the door in front of her. It stared hard back. At least, she thought it did. It might have winked at her.

Libby pressed the doorbell, fingering the fifty-dollar bill in her pocket. She had made that bet with her father three centuries ago, and was glad to finally get her money out of it.

When no one came to the door, Libby started hitting the bell in a truly annoying "bingbingbingbingbingbing" way that was sure to get her aunt to the door, if only to put a hatchet through the head of the person on the other side.

"ALL RIGHT! KEEP YOUR HEAD ATTACHED!" Holly's scream came from beyond the wooden entrance. The door flew open.

"Auntie!" Libby exclaimed, throwing her arms around her aunt.

"Libs!" Holly hugged her quickly, took her inside, shut the door, and bonked her niece upside the head. "That's for breaking my doorbell."

"Ow…"

"Can I get'cha something to drink?"

"No thanks. Hey, I need to talk to you about something important that could change the way you live."

"Unclean! Unclean!" Holly exclaimed as she led Libby into the small living room/kitchen in her apartment.

"What?"

"You're trying to sell me insurance! Out, out, vile demons from hell!"

"I'm insulted that you think I'd go so low!" Libby retorted, pouting.

"All right, all right. So what're you trying to do?"

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Libby asked, stretching out on the sofa. Long, awkward silence lapsed, Holly staring at her niece with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Suddenly, Holly stared to laugh.

"You're…joking!" the private detective choked out, in between bouts of laughter. "No way! I will not…be coupled!"

"Oh, come on; you know the guy!" Libby exclaimed.

"Oh, no! That makes it even worse!" Holly said, laughing.

"Grow up, auntie! There's no way you can be happy living here, all alone," Libby said, getting starry-eyed. "Surely you must get lonely, with only Haven's city lights for company, and you all alone in a big empty bed with no one to hold you!"

"Geez…you've been reading Mulch's romance novels, haven't you?"

Libby's eyes darted back and forth. "Maybe."

"No, Libby, I don't get lonely at all. I'm perfectly happy. Besides, I wouldn't want some man mucking up my house and clinging to my wallet and getting the idea that I'm one of these wimpy female types who need a man to get anything done," Holly said with a wry smile.

"Lies! Anyway, don't you want to know who it is?"

Now it was Holly's turn to make her eyes dart back and forth. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Gimme a dollar."

"Never!"

"Fine…at least go get me some of the quadruple-fudgitty-fudge-fudge brownies that we all know you hide in the freezer." Holly laughed and came back with two brownies.

Libby attacked hers with gusto. "Okay, now stand up so that I can see the look on your face."

Holly sighed, and, rolling her eyes, obeyed, the brownie still in her hand.

Libby watched her aunt, and said with an evil smile, "Foaly."

Holly's face resembled the look she wore during the tragic incident involving a set of china and thirty-two paper clips: a look of horror, embarrassment, and concealed interest and excitement.

Choosing her words carefully, Holly said, "Gesundheit."

Libby laughed. "That's right, auntie! There's a centaur somewhere in Haven that thinks you're the neatest thing since carrot cake!"

Holly made one fluid moment, and had her niece pinned to the sofa. "Tell anyone what you just told me," Holly whispered, "and I shall personally eat you for breakfast."

"Too…late," Libby managed to say, "Dad…all ready knows."

"The hell he does!" Holly yelled, getting off of her niece and pocketing the fifty dollars she had just filched. "I can't believe you told my brother something that stupid!"

"Auntie…" Libby began, trying to drive her point home. It was the only way to handle Holly; it was impossible to calm her down. "Look. You won't be this adamant if you weren't pleased but didn't want to be. Relax. I've got it under control."

"No, Libby, you will not-" Holly's protest was cut short by the front door shutting. Holly sighed and picked up the phone to call her brother. Prepares she could threaten him into controlling his daughter.

* * *

**Since I was listening to the Llama Song nonstop when I wrote this, I'm just pleased that it's readable.**

** Review, please!  
**


	3. Libby's Dad

**I hoped you're all enjoying this! Yay! Chapter three!  
**

**Roll it, Louie!

* * *

**The phone rang in a small townhouse in the meager suburbs of Haven. A male elf raised his eyebrows, whipped off his reading glasses, threw the newspaper aside, and gingerly lifted the phone receiver. Holding it at arm's length, he waited until the screaming hit a pause.

"Are you quite done?" he asked into the phone.

"I was pausing for breath," the speaker said sulkily.

"Same thing. How are you, Holly?"

"I'm going to kill your daughter. Do you have a tombstone picked out?"

"I'll see what I can do. Why are you calling, other than to invite me to the funeral?"

"Your daughter said that she told you something about a personal matter that I find very concerning. As always, this information will be kept in complete confidence and I must ask for your complete cooperation."

The male elf chuckled. "I can mouth along with that speech, I've heard it so many times. You're a born police officer, Hol."

"Don't call me that, _Naveen_."

Scowling, the male (Naveen to family, Nav to everyone who liked their life force in their bodies) said, "I know very little. Your niece- can I call her by name? I didn't think I'd have to speak to a police officer this way after she crested 160 without legal incident…"

"Nav. Tell me or die."

"_Olivia White_, my daughter, called me about two hours ago and told me that a bet we had made 300 years, 4 months, 6 day, 14 hours-"

"Nav."

"And proclaimed that she was right and I was wrong and nah-nah-nah-nah and she wanted her fifty dollars and she was coming to get them."

"Then?"

"Then she came over, made me fork over the money, kissed my head, and ran out the door. I haven't heard from her since. I have a theory, however, that she came to you," Nav Short frowned at his sister's silence, then quickly jerked the phone away from his head.

"YOU MADE A BET ON ME!" Holly shrieked, and launched into a new tirade. "You have the absolute nerve to make an illegal movement behind my back…on me! You pond-sucking excuse for an elf, who do you think you are? I'll have your head mounted on my wall for this, Naveen Pippin Short…!"

After about six minutes and after insulting her brother's lack of intelligence, lack of breeding, lack of fashion sense, social status, physical appearance, effeminate name, mental health, various perversions, and questioning his manhood or lack thereof in Gnomish, Icelandic and fluent Profane (never once repeating herself), Holly's rant dwindled to random cusses and gasps.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, you &(&#$ sonofa&#?" she finally asked.

"The Greybacks won yesterday," Nav muttered distractedly, looking down at his newspaper. Holly sighed.

"I hate you all," she grumbled.

"We love you too!" Nav said cheerily, putting his newspaper aside. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can kill your daughter. That'd be nice. If you do, it'll be my birthday and Christmas present…early!"

"Sorry; I think that's more illegal than betting. So who's the lucky fairy?"

"Wait…what was the bet?"

"That you'd fall for someone in the LEP. You fell for Chix, didn't you? Please tell me you fell for Chix. I will be a happy elf if you fell for Chix. I wanna know what the kids'd look like. Please?"

"First of all, no. Second of all, I mock-barf at you. Third of all, do you really think I'll tell you if you don't know? Fourth of all, no."

"It's Grub Kelp, isn't it? You fell madly in love…with Grub Kelp. Hmm…"

"Goodbye, Nav."

"It is Grub Kelp! I knew it!"

"Goodbye, Nav."

"All right, all right. G'bye, Holly. Invite me to the wedding."

"Die, o brother of my heart."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Nav smirked. 'Wonder if that centaur any good with meteorology. Hurricane Holy will blow him away.'

Nav turned to the Arts section.

* * *

Libby rode the elevator to apartment 1010** (←the reader who gets the joke gets a cookie! Hint below…)**, the apartment of her prey. 

Running up to the door and making sure that no one was around. Satisfied that she was alone, she started screaming and pummeling her fists against the door.

"Oh God! It's coming! In the name of heaven, open the door! Please, help! Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, please, open the door...!"

Foaly practically ripped the door open, his expression horrified. Libby smiled innocently at him.

"Hi again!"

Grabbing his chest and panting, the centaur fixed Libby with a glare that would have caused a lesser woman to spontaneously combust.

"I hate you so much, you have no idea."

"Good to see you too. Now, before you kill me and hack up my body into a million pieces and flush some down the toilet and throw some in Sool's office and bury the rest, I have three things to say."

"Yes, evil-whelp-who-must-be-died?"

"Number one, is Wednesday night good for you? Great. I will email you your mission, then. Number two, I needed to do that because I thought you were in a moody slump and I figured, when in doubt, resort to bad horror movies."

Foaly glared.

"Number three, Holly has first dibs on my murder. Since she _lurrrrrrrves_ you, though, I think she'll let you help."

"How romantic," Foaly said, clasping his hands together. "I can see it now. Your aunt, looking ravishing in a red evening dress (so the stains won't show) and holding a pickaxe, standing in a candle lit back alley, grinning evilly. The whirr of chain saws, the swell of our laughter, and the soprano of your death shrieks mingling and thrumming gently, the smell of blood hanging lightly in the air. Walking hand in hand to an open manhole where we hurl the mutilated remains of your body into the sewers." The centaur sniffed, as if overcome by so many beautiful pictures. "I can't wait until Wednesday."

"Good to know!" Libby laughed, stepping into the elevator and waving gently.

Once the doors closed, she wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. 'I'm gonna order a two way shuttle ticket for Wednesday and reserve a hotel room in Venice tomorrow,' she thought. 'Get away until the heat dies down.'

* * *

**Hint: Think techie-geek.**

**Please review! **


	4. Libby's Finale

**Greetings! This is the final chapter. Allow me to reiterate: FINAL CHAPTER.**

**It is longish. Yay, longish!**

**For security purposes, I have been asked to keep the email addresses of various persons involved unannounced. That, and the document manager wouldn't let me put them in. So here we are.**

**Enough talk!  
**

**Please enjoy.**

**Roll it, Louie! **

* * *

'To: "Foaly" "Holly" 

From: "Libby"

Date: Monday, March 21

Subject: Wednesday Night

Hello, all.

Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to meet each other at Café de Titha at 7 o'clock. The reservation is under "Foaly Short." (I thought you'd appreciate it.)

Moderately-swanky place. Shirt required (hint hint), pants for quadrupeds optional. (Also thought you'd appreciate it.)

You'll be all on your lonesome, since I've got a shuttle to catch on Wednesday. Tell me how it goes, kids!

-From the Desk of the Almighty Libby White'

* * *

'To: "Libby" "Holly" 

From: "Foaly"

Date: Monday, March 21

Subject: Re: Wednesday Night

Libby: You'd better run, because when I find you I'm gonna cut you open like a fish and paint the walls of my living room with your blood and hang you from a tree and let some mud man find your rotting corpse hanging from a tree and make some half-assed horror movie with it. Then I'm gonna get a physic to call up your ghost so that I can beat you with an ectoplasm-covered stick! Try setting me up like that again!

Holly: Hey, can't wait till Wednesday! Sounds like fun; it'll be good to catch up on stuff. How are you?

-His High Brilliantness, Foaly the Centaur'

* * *

'To: "Foaly" 

From: "Libby"

Date: Monday, March 21

Subject: Re: Re: Wednesday Night

Love you, too.

If you didn't want me involved, you shouldn't have asked for my help. So there.

Nyah.

-From the Desk of the Almighty Libby White'

* * *

'To: "Libby" 

From: "Foaly"

Date: Monday, March 21

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Wednesday Night

…shut up.

-His High Brilliantness, Foaly the Centaur'

* * *

'To: "Foaly" "Libby" 

From: "Holly"

Date: Monday, March 21

Subject: Re: Wednesday Night

Foaly: Yeah, Wednesday's gonna be a blast. I wanna hear all about Sool and his reign of terror. Have you tried the old bucket-filled-with-glue-over-the-door-frame gag? Huge yuks, every time. I'm doing pretty well. You? Save me some of Libby's blood…

Libby: I am ashamed to say that I do not have a more murderous rant than Foaly. Suffice it to say, however, that I second the motion.

-Holly Short'

* * *

Café de Titha is a semi-small restaurant just on the outskirts of uptown Haven, located on lovely Creek Street. The wide avenues and lamp-lit streets are vaguely reminiscent of Paris, and it is a convenient three blocks away from the Whik Plaza subway stop. 

It is a relatively busy establishment, slightly brighter than the traditional candle-lit restaurant. The brick façade is a warm and rustic touch, as are the outside tables for patrons wishing to people watch. Owned and operated by the lovely Mrs. Anna Mark-Fjordson, the establishment has been in business for about 780 years.

So it's still relatively new.

A youngish female elf waited outside the restaurant, looking left, then right…then left, right, and up, for whatever reason. The time was 7:02 PM, and she was wondering where her date was. She would wait a few more minutes. Fidgeting with the only skirt she owned, she paced two steps and looked left again.

* * *

At 7:01, a subway train came to a halt at the Whik Plaza stop. A highly agitated centaur quickly escaped from the metal clutches of the train and hurried up the steps to the surface in a surprisingly fast thirteen seconds, for someone who partook in little exercise. 

Mentally cursing the tie around his throat that was slightly choking, he moved along at a fairly brisk trot, holding his tin-foil helmet on gingerly. (He was wearing it just in case females could read minds, as satellites do. No sense in taking that risk.)

* * *

Settling back into her seat in the relative comfort of the shuttle to the surface world, a young female elf grinned as she gazed down into the murky depths of her soda. 

Patting herself on the back for a job well done, she took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes, dozing off in her plans for her vacation.

* * *

At 7:04, the female elf in front of Café de Titha looked to the right and watched her date round the corner. She smiled slightly as she saw his open-mouthed stare. 

"You're late," she said wryly, smirking.

"I don't control the subway system," he replied, never taking his eyes off of her as he came closer.

"No excuse! You ought to have booked out faster."

"Everyone was staring at me since I had a tie on! They kept pulling me over, saying, 'Hey Foaly, whuzzat thing on your neck?'" He was now close enough that she could smell the cologne he had put on.

"I believe that," the female said, rolling her eyes.

"You should!"

"Okay, Lord of the Excuses, let's go."

He held out his elbow chivalrously, and she took in, leading him into the restaurant.

* * *

"And so Sool's looking at the new kid, doing that whole narrow-eyed, raised eyebrow thing, and he looks like he's about to just whip out his cane and whack the guy, when the intern pipes up outta nowhere and says, 'What's the difference between the goldenrod folders and the mustard-yellow folders?'" 

"Ooh, never a good question," Holly said, wrinkling her nose and smiling.

"Yeah, but it at least got Sool's attention away from the new guy. The intern who came to the rescue was sent to be reprimanded by Zach Jacobson-"

"Zach 'the File-Cabinet' Jacobson?"

"The same. Anyway, File-Cabinet explained the whole yellow thing and the intern was practically given a medal of honor for Courageous Rescue in the Face of Danger."

"That's right…interns are being let into the UUAACWJ 1 now, hmm?"

"Yeah…they seem to like the whole 'Mission Impossible' feeling it gives 'em," Foaly said with a shrug, sipping at his carrot juice.

"I almost miss working there. I'm out of the loop!"

"And we miss you."

* * *

The city was settling down for the night. Café de Titha's floors were swept and the lights were being turned off as the "Open" sign was flipped. 

Two fairies gazed across the street at it.

"I can't believe we actually got kicked out," Foaly finally said, grinning.

"Yeah, by the proprietor herself. I kind of find it hard to believe that we're the most insufferable people she's ever had in her establishment," Holly said, starting to walk down the avenue.

"You'd think she's never had two people ranting about politics for hours in there before," Foaly replied, joining her.

"You will notice, however, that she did not tell us to never come back."

"This is true."

The two fairies strolled down the street, quietly talking. The clock on the façade of a building proudly boasted the time: 12:26 AM.

As they approached the Whik Plaza stop, the conversation slowly ground to a halt.

They bought their tickets in silence. Neither of them looked at the map, since they had each to Whik Plaza at least twice before.

Standing in front of the pass card station, bathed in the glow of the bright, fluorescent lights, they spoke again.

"I had a great time tonight," Holly said softly, smiling.

"Yeah, me too," the centaur replied, mentally whacking himself for having nothing more suave to say.

"We should do this again."

There was a brief silence.

"Really? I mean, I'd like to, but I didn't think you'd want to…" Foaly was pretty shocked. Most of his dates gave up after the first date, and had no further interest.

"What, and pass up the chance to have a genius buy me dinner?" Holly quipped. Becoming serious, she said, "Yes. I'd like to have dinner with you."

"Okay then," Foaly said, smiling, "it's a date."

Holly raised an eyebrow at the inadvertent pun, and Foaly looked incredulous.

"Did I actually say that? Ow. I didn't realize how awful that sounded," Foaly said, staring off into space. "I swear it sounded better in my head. Quick, erase that statement from your mind. Terrible pun. Ow. Bad genius, bad!"

Holly, by this time, had cracked up. "Don't…worry," she gasped, "I forgive you!"

"Let me rephrase that. I would like to have dinner with you again."

"Good. How's next Friday?"

Foaly pretended to think. "Hmm…taking into account the work I usually have to puzzle over, the demands of my notoriously busy social life, and the hours of sleep I receive, you end up at a resounding…yes, that should be fine."

"All right. And next time, I expect some sort of technological rant…"

"I was restraining myself for your benefit."

"Were you trying to impress me?"

"Er…depends. Were you impressed?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, yes I was."

Holly smiled. "I am very honored." Leaning over and up slightly, she planted a quick kiss on the centaur's cheek.

A faint rumbling, as if it was sort of far away, was heard.

"That would be my train," Holly said softly. The blushing centaur, not trusting his mouth, nodded silently.

"I'll email you about next Friday, then?" she said, smiling hugely at Foaly's dazed expression.

"Okay," he finally croaked, and she took off, quickly swiping her pass card through the gate and hurrying to catch the train, which, as timing would have it, started pulling in just as she stopped.

Waving slightly at her date from the inside of the train, she watched as his face broke into a grin.

* * *

As she finally settled down in her hotel room in Euro Disney, Paris (Venice having been a bit of a bust), Livithia Wilde looked up as her cell phone rang. Pressing a few buttons rapidly, she found that she had an email that had been forwarded waiting for her. Grinning, she opened it. 

'To: "Libby"

From: "Foaly"

Date: Thursday, March 24

Subject: Pardon

Dear Ms. White,

In light of recent events, the previous bounty on your head has been revoked. Your work, while desperately annoying, was much appreciated and you have therefore been commended for it. You have done the world at large a great service.

Have a cookie.

Enjoy the rest of your vacation,

A Very Pleased Centaur'

Livithia typed off a quick response.

'To: "Foaly"

From: "Libby"

Date: Thursday, March 24

Subject: Re: Pardon

Yer welcome.

-From the Desk of the Almighty Libby White'

* * *

**Taa daa! The last chapter!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review on your way out!**

**1 UUAACWJ Under-Underground Alliance Against Cane-Wielding Jerks **

**Until next time, this is Semine, signing off!**


End file.
